Shinobi exe
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto misperforms a jutsu... what chaos will ensue now in ACDC town?A naruto x Megaman NT warrior crossover fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi.EXE Power up!!!

A fanfiction based on megaman battle network and Naruto... it seems as trouble awaits our young boy as he is transported to ACDC town by a jutsu made by his furry tenant

Chapter 1 Jutsu gone Bad

(setting: before the chunin exams)

"Dam it!! This technique is to complicated Furr Ball!"

"Hehe and you wish to become the next Hokage? Foll an Hokage knows this jutsu as the back of his palm"

"Damm it... Here it goes!!!" Naruto shouted to increase his chakra...

A mistake at molding the chakra... too much was molded...the Jutsu was backfiring...

"Fussball!?" Naruto sounded worried. On the floor a light came and began swallowing Naruto...slowly but surely, making it easier for the boy was paralyzed by fear.

"Naruto!!!" the fox yelled out for his vessel...

What appeared to be an eternity Naruto opened his eyes...a white light was shining above him

"Hey kid... are you allright?...you fell really hard"

Naruto rose up and dusted himself... he was in a very odd place...

"Can you tell me where is Konoha?" Naruto asked to pretty girl

"Konoha? I am sorry but I never heard of it...perhaps you can tell your navi to search for you" the red haired girl said

"but I don't know what a navi is. I don't even have one" Naruto blurted out

The cute red haired girl stared at him for a moment... he must have come from the country...

A young boy with a bandana came over to where the girl was standing

"Maylu! Sorry I am late... I oversleep againg"

"Lan... do you think we can have a new guest at SciLabs?"

"Sure, who is it?" Lan asked

"Hello... nice to meet you" Naruto answered Lan

"What is your name?" Lan asked

"my name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"I am Lan Hikari" the boy introduced himself

"I am Maylu Sakurazaki, nice to meet you Naruto"

They headed to the metro rail that took them to the outside of SciLabs... the place was huge... from one of the metal doors a scientist with a young face came over and greeted the two kids

"Lan, Maylu is good to see you...oh... you brought a new friend. Who might you be?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki... I am new because I came from out of town... I think I need something called a navi?"

"Ah yes... we been experimenting on a new navi program and needed a volunteer... care to participate you can make a little money to buy something as well"

"Why the heck not? Let's run those tests" Naruto said in his hyper voice

(place:Scilab lab#120)

Well Naruto welcome to my lab... in here we design net navi technology... and we need someone to test this prototype machine... it basically scans your soul and creates a navi that is in sync with you\

"_**This could be interesting kit"**_

"_Kyubii? You are alive... I still have my tenant... so you really want to do it uh?"_

"_**I would like to be able to move outside your body and live a life for a change"**_

"_You do realize that we will be still be connected as long as I have this seal...we are forever together... till the end of my life"_

"_**you do realize that sounded like a part from the marriage thing a priest reads to the newlyweds"**_

"_Just shut up and let's do this experiment"_

Naruto was sitting on a machine and had weirs stuff sticked into his body...the Lan's father thought this boy was interesting... he was phisicaly fit...the machine readouts where out of scales...this boy's soul was very powerful...he had a perfect candidate by pure luck

the computer had a thougth time analasing the kid's soul ( they where 2 souls... Nauto and the fox's)

"data annalising complete please input navi characteristics" the computer said

"This part is all yours Naruto" Dr. Hikari said

Naruto was fiddling around with the huge computer... he found some things he wanted... the head was human... with hair just like his... whisker like marks and an orange black outfit... the sign? His trademark emblem of the Leaf with the paw of Kiubii on the background

"input name" the computer screen blinked

Naruto thought for a while..."K-I-U-B-I-I" he inputed on the screen

"selection confirmed... downloading in progress"

The navi was being formed as Naruto wanted but Kiubii made a few modifications of his own...

he gave the Navi fox ears and nine golden tail... at the end of each tail a small blue flame would float over each tail

The eyes of the navi where crimson red just like Naruto's... then the fox's spirit was placed in the navi... in the cage... still trapped but able to move on a host body...his real body was gone.. so this makeshift body will do

Lan, Maylu and Dr. Hikari saw the new navi... it looked..feral in nature

"Well I guess I should show you the basics on netbattling now eh?"Lan said to Naruto

"Netbattle?" Naruto asked unfamiliar with the term

"come here and point the PET to this machine"

Lan shouted "Megaman power up!"

Naruto imitated him "Kiubii power up!"

Kiubii (navi and demon) was sent into the machine cyber world

The blue navi (megaman greeted the new navi)

"this machine is used to train by realesing virus into the cyberworld as part to adapt and learn combat for us navis" Megaman explained to Kiubii

Kiubii was pushed into the center where the Mettols attacked...

"Kiubii, watch how we do this okay? Ready Lan?" Megaman asked his operator

"You got it! Comabat routine, Set!" Lan shouted

"Execute!" Megaman finished the sentence

Megaman used his weapon from his hand and was destroying the little fellas one by one...quickly and swiftly

a new virus... a spiky looking one appeared... he was very fast

"Megaman hang in I am sending you a new battle chip"

"Long sword battle chip in download!"

Megaman's hand turned into a sword... he slashed his foe with accuracy

Naruto wispered to Kiubii "you think you can do my ninjutsu in there?"

"I could be able to do so kit, I think I would just kill all this viruses using my own power... it would fell nice to let go once in my whole life"

Naruto smirked "Go wild"

the fox smirked with malice... it has been a while since he was free (thought this was a virtual freedom)

Kiubii realesed his true power... now that his new body could tolerate his power thanks to Kiubii's modifications...

Lan, Mailu and Dr. Hikari saw Kiubii's power on display on the monitor...

"Megaman's power: 2000 units" the computer said

"Kyubii's power: ERROR: the computer flashed"

"_Error? But only Bass would be able to have that much power..."_Dr. Hikari was surprised

"Rasengan!!!" a ball of concentrated energy flinged toward the viruses destroying them all at the same time and damaging a portion of the cyber-area

"That felt good... I always wanted to do that once more" Kiubii grinned at his operator and host

"Naruto... care to elaborate about what Kiubii just said?" Dr. Hikari was a tad pale about that display of power... but what troubled most was the part when Kiubii said: "That felt good... I always wanted to do that once more"

Naruto winced... "_Stupid fox look what you did... inside there everyone can hear you you idiot" "_I think you all need to seat down for this one... and bring some snacks too is gonna bee reeeal long" he said in a tone that was dead serious (about the snacks or how long the story was I am not sure myself)

The snacks being brought and the chairs pulled they sat down and decided to hear Naruto

"Oi Furr Ball you know the first half so you tell them..."

"**Why don't I show them... I think it would be better"**

"I really don't care just do it"

Kiubii was on the screen and put on a video file from his memory

in it a huge fox was terrorisin the village killing left and right leaving only a wake of destruction an chaos

"**I miss the old times"** Kiubii said

they see someone who could very well be Naruto's father with a child in his arm's...they hear him said to an older man "Please tell the village that he is a hero... that is my final wish...Sarutobi-san" They saw how the Huge monster was sealed inside the baby and how the old man took him under his wing

Then they watched as the boy grew in a fast sequence how the people of the village where treating him... they saw the boy's battles and the boys training he saw his friends and they saw hid friend's betrayal... they saw the battle between 2 friends and how the other almost killed the other... they saw his life in 30 minutes... Maylu was sobbing...Lan was saddened..Dr. Hikari felt bad for the boy... no one should be subjected to an existance like that...

"Well... there you go... my Biography in 30 minutes... Kiubii I think you made yourself a tad to flashy on the movie..."

"**I am as powerful as I am I need not to fake who I am not you insolent welp"**

"Naruto... in other words you came from another world... correct?" Dr. Hikari asked to the blond kid

Naruto nodded... he explained that while he was doing a transporting Jutsu...he did a step wrong and made a reality-space jutsu that transported him here

It was a bit overwelming... but it all fit in place...

Unknown to them there was a bug in the lab..someone was listening in

"Hehehehehe... so this brat was a demon eh? I could use him to destroy that boy's navi once and for all...Kehehehehehehee"

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi.exe

Chapter 2.- Moving In

The incidents at SciLabs where recorded as an unexpected failure on connectivity physique problems between operator and Navi and it was under control

"Oi Furrbal... in here nobody but those 3 know the truth... but... where will I live?" Naruto asked his furry and grumpy tenant

"**What do you want me to do about it kit? I am only a shred of what I once was**"

"Naruto, was it? I have an idea... I will inform my wife about you so she can make some arrengements" said Dr. Hikari

"What do you mean Mr. Hikari?" asked Naruto a tad confused

"You are to live with my son, Lan and attend school... so as to not draw any attention on you... I will be you surrogate father on the time being on your stay" He smiled at the young blond

"_**Kehehehee the kit is finally getting something long over-due to him... not that I would admit him that.. I like people thinking me as a cold hearted bastard... after all I have a reputation to uphold kehehehehehe"**_

Lan, Maylu and Naruto walked together towards home when a big fat kid (whom to Naruto he resembled Chouji but wayyyy uglier... at least Chouji looked normal)

"Hey, who is the new kid?" he asked?

"Yosh! I am Uzumaki Naruto the greatest ninja in my village" he said with his "I am the very best you are the loser rest" smile and attitude

This introduction ticked this guy off... "are so full of it" he said

"No... it appears you are full of it.. otherwise you wouldn't be so fat" he said in a smart-ass way

Lan, Maylu, Megaman and Roll where trying (thought failing) to control their giggles and

It only infuriated the big guy... "COME HERE YOU LITTLE MIDGET!!"

Naruto simply dodged him and used a replacement jutsu... that was very nicely done... he could never get him... then Naruto used Genjutsu on him and make him think he was fighting him... while Lan and Maylu saw him punching thin air

"Don't worry... I casted an illution on the big oaf... it should wear out in an hour or so" Naruto said in a carefree way

Lan asked Naruto a lot of questions about his world... he answered about his hopes and dreams... about the people who cared about him and those who just seamed to rub him the wrong way... about his perverted teachers (Ebisu, Kakashi and last but not least Ero-Senin AKA Jiraiya)

Lan and Megaman listen to all of it and Maylu began to sow a bit of respect and a tad of compation to the young boy... to be away from the people you hold dear is a lot to handle...

Lan and Maylu parted ways, as Maylu's house was next to Lan's... Lan and Naruto reached home... "_Home... I like the sound of that"_ He thought to himself...

"Mom I am home... and I brought our guest" Lan announced to his mom

What Naruto saw could have been an angel... Lan's mother was a very good looking and motherly type mother any kid would want... he felt some of his heartstrings ache "_Tsunade-baachan"_ to him Tsunade was akin to a mother... he now had to make do in this new world and now a sweet gentle person is to be his surrogate mother... he was for once greatfull to the fox...but he rather kiss Sasuke again than admitting it to the fox...

"Good evening mam... I am Uzumaki Naruto... I hope I am not impossing?" Naruto said in what he considred his best of manners... thi woman had an aura of tranquility all over her and it soothed Naruto's spirit... even Kiubii seamed at his best behaviour.

"Oh not at all Naruto...I hope you can forgive us but we are short in room... you can bunk with Lan for the remaining of your stay" She said on a sweet voice.

Naruto was dragged by Lan to his room. It was decorated with some posters from an animated series that was called Solar Boy Django, quite popular around here is seamed (A/N: CAPCOM...don't sue) he then pulled a futon for Naruto and went to sleep... tommorow he would go to classes with Lan... as a normal boy and lear more about virus busting

It was 6am in the morning... Lan woke up hearing noises of water runing... even Megaman was still on stand-by to wake his friend Lan...cause the was demed futile by all... Naruto washed his face and took a shower... he decided to do some exercise outside the hose... Lan just watched thinking "_Crazy guy waking at this time of the day"_

Because he was awake he took his time to shower and brush his teeth... he made a breakfast (witch was odd... since he allways bolted out with a rush for he allways over sleep) he was awake this time.. Megaman woke up and started to sound his alarm "Lan wake up is time for school!"

Lan came from the kitchen all dressed up and (thought still sleepy) awake (sort of) and dressed... he grabbed his PET and walked out of the house going to school...

Naruto was waiting for him and asked him about school... and about the big oaf that tried to show off yesterday

"Oh? Him? He is a nice guy once you get to know him... he is pretty strong netbattler but he is only a powerhouse... megaman and I beat him quite often"

Naruto was (for once in his life) exited about this school. He wanted to learn how to use his Navi Kiubii ( who was as a matter of fact the Kiubii himself)

He needed strengh in all areas... and since knowledge was his weak point he decided to correct that by learning all they had to offer him

(at school)

Wellcome students I hope you had a wonderfull summer break... therefore I hope all of you may be readyto tackle this new year... Where is that Lan? Is he late again?"

" I am here Ms. Mari... I been here since the begening of class" Lan said to the shocked Ms. Mari

"Very well then" she said as to try to regain her composture because Lan was never on time... **ever**

knock knock knock... someone was on the other side of the door...

"_And his day begins" _Lan thought to himself with a chuckle

a foot steped in... a boy with blond sunny kissed hair and 6 whisker like marks on his face came up and was made to stand near the black board...

He plugged in Kiubii who wrote his name in beautiful kanji (foxes are the best at writing) and Naruto's as well

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki... my navi is Kiubii I hope we can be good friends and get along famously" he said as he gave his fox grin

the whole female population of the class (minus Maylu of course) had little hearts in their eyes... but being oblivious as he is he just sat next to Maylu and Lan, the big oaf (whom was introduced as Dex operator of Gutsman)

and a little girl (who naruto was freaked by her HUGE forehead... one rivaling or beating that of Sakura's on their academy days)

She was really a annoying... perhaps because she was imensly rich, but it did not matter, the girl was a nice person after you see trought her act... is just all a sham to hide her insecurities and her sociable inaadaptaion.. since she has not much experience with people.

At class Ms. Mari explained the uses of chips and what do each code means and what to do in severe cases and try to scape if the virus are to much for the navi, she explained a bit about navi hystory and about certain current events.

She explained about SciLabs and their missionand about the evil organisation

known as Nebula Gray and WWW organisations... Witch remained him of Akatsuki and Orochimaru...

After class Dex walked over to Naruto and chalenge him to a net battle

He acted pompous and superior to Naruto... he thought yesterday was a fluke and that he could not beat him in a netbattle

"Come on Naruto I challenge you to a netbattle... your puny navi against my Gutsman"

Kiubii heard this and his eye twitched... a vein poped in his virtual avatar... oh... this bitch is gonna get pawned

"**Oi kit!... go on and kick his ass...I am not holding anythign back on him"**

Naruto sweatdropped at Kiubii's statement... Kiubii then said:

" **I destroyed 3 villages before going to your because they insulted me with a leeser insult than that..."**

Naruto sighted... but he accepted the fox's request... he warned Dex

"You might want to make a backup of him... I will not be held responsible for what happens to him"

Dex laughted..."**_The fool die first"_**Kiubii thought

"Gutsman Jack in! Power Up!" Dex yelled

"Kiubii Jack in! Power Up!" Naruto yelled

Kiubii and Gutsman where in a virtual arena... Kiubii was pissed and wanted to vent his anger on someone.. or something... so this little character will do

Kiubii smiled evily... as he did when he was on the kit's body

"Guts Guts, you seam weak and frail I will go easy on you Guts Guts" Gutsman said as he charged to Kiubii

"Gutsbuster! GO!!!" yelled Dex... Naruto just sat down with the PET on his hand and inserted no chips to Kiubii... Dex was thinking he was to scared to do anything... after shooting for at least a minute or two, he waited for the smoke to clear... Gutsman was shoked to see Kiubii standing, not even a scar on his perfect imaculate face... not even a single HP was dropped...

Kiubii raised his hand and a red energy beam in a fox-like shape stoke Gutsman on the chest... "Gutsman deleted" the computer said

Dex fell into his knees... such a powerful Navi... it could be one at par with Bass... all the kids where afraid of the new kid's navi... it was strong, fast, smart... it had them all outclassed... in every single aspect... only the girls were swooned in... this guy had good looks and he was powerful as classy as he could be.

Lan and megaman observed Naruto's battle ( if it can be so called cause it was really on sided) and imagined Chaud's face if he saw that kind of power... even Chaud would be defenceless and at his mercy... he was only a begener.. but with a Navi that powerful his growth would be unparallel

After going home they found a note

"_To Lan and Naruto,_

_I gone grocery shopping so I will be home late please get something from the fridge... I should be coming home about an hour after youo come from school_

_I been informed that you father is getting out of the SciLab compound today and spending the week with us... I hope this makes you happy Lan"_

_Love,_

_Mom"_

Naruto looked at the letter... he felt warm inside... the lady was really nice... oepning her house to a total stranger such as him... without any knowledge of whom he was... he envided Lan to have such parents, but he was greatful to have meet them

"_**Seams like you found someone to call a familly eh? Be glad kit... there is no Orochimaru or Akatsuki after you in here... you can relax and live a bit of the childhood you never had"**_

"_Did you actually tried to be nice to me?"_

"_**You heard nothing kit"**_

Kiubii was right thought... he could actually enjoy his life... then a thought occurred to him... the people he left behind...

"_Fur Ball... can we go home using the same jutsu?"_

"_**he... you seriously are a masochist arent you?...it could be possible but not for at least 5-6 months... I need to gather my strenght and I am allmost sapped of Chakra... I am only using 1/100 of my total power, the justsu because of the error you used a lot of my chakra and the technique by itself is a bitch in draining"**_

Naruto sighted... of course things never where easy... nothing ever was... but he could use his time here to train and finally master "that Jutsu"

He asked Lan if he could show him to a forest area close to hear... where he had ample room to exercice... Lan told him about the woods close to here... and with that he sended to Kiubii via Megaman a map of the location and how to get back.. with that said and done Naruto packet a few things and headed off to the woods

He fealt someone was folowing him... he noticed for a few miles... "_Idiots... I am a ninja.. you can't sneack up on me like that"_ yet he decided to humor them he tracked 2 signatures... one was moving fast... the other...was kind of weird... he went into the clearing and decided to form his technique... whoever was watchign was obiously no ninja or had any ill will... for he senced no blood lust

He made his seal for the bunshis... two Naruto's where next to the original and one formed a glowing ball of light... the next one was concentrating on the ball of light... a few shapr ends appeared on the ball.. it grew bigger and bigger

"FUTON!!!:RASENSHURINKEN!!!"

he slams the technique into the ground... the ground keeps receeding "_Just a bit more"_ He pleads to his arm... that is hurting him... for the Jutsu is incomplete...

"Kiubii... did you record it?" Naruto said in between gasps of pain and tiredness

"**Yeah I got it kit... I still don't know why"**

"I need to know why does the jutsu keep on hurting me... what is lacking to fully form the jutsu"

his arm was in trobbing pain... it was not as bad as when he first used the technique for the first time but it was still a bitching pain.

"_Damm can't move.. too tired"_ With that said he felt into the ground.. increasing the pain a bit... fro the woods a strange dog came over... he was brown and had long ears...

He barked a couple of times and a hole opened... a bunch of virus came from the hole and started to carry Naruto back to home... he was laid on the bed and was tucket in... the weird dog barked and the virus jumped into a new hole made on the ground and dissapeared

Naruto woke up.. Kiubii having patched him up with his chakra and let the kit rest

He woke up the next day a bit sore... his arm sleeve where he used his technique was torn in pices... he had to do a henge so it seamed as it was okay...

Naruto woke up on the night and grabbed his PET he decided to review his technique on the screen... the screen was too little... darn it he should have known... he decided to view it on the televition screen tommorow or on the weekend... he saved the video clip and decided to use a password... the cost of Ichikaru's special ramen with a side order of eggs...

He put in the password clue and decided to clim into his futon... he had school tommorow...

(place early morning... Naruto woke up before all and woke Lan up before Megaman again)

they both got ready (Naruto ate some instant Ramen and Lan ate a cereal bar)

They both went to school... Lan and Naruto's personalities blended pretty well and became best of friends... Megaman admired Naruto and pried Kiubii ( in a very delicate and respectous manner) to teach him some battle techniques like Naruto's...

Naruto got bored after the first month of class... he decided to ditch class by using a shadow clone technique and leaving the replacement on his desk...

(Scene change: Konoha village Hokage's tower)

A beautiful woman with the biggest breasts you could imagine (they where big.. I mean HUGE!!!! and they where real... riiiight) deep eyes and long pretty blond hair was really pissed... witch was never a good thing for her assistant Shizune...

"SHIZUNE!!!" called the overly breasted one

Shizune was stiff as a board in fear... Naruto had dissapeared in the strangest of fashions.. the only clues where his chakra signature along with the Kiubii's inbeded on the ground... oviously he was trying to do something that required vast amount of chakra... but she did not know the jutsu in question... if she could find out she was certain she could find Naruto

"Any advancement on the jutsus specialists in order to recreate the jutsu in question?" said Tsunade the overly breasted one.

"No...we are close to thought... there is a compleling evidence that it was a transpporting jutsu... or more concretly, a teleporting jutsu"

"I see... inform Kakashi and Sakura about the situation... please restain yourself of telling the elders... they would probably try to put Naruto as a missin nin...as an excuse to kill the poor boy"

Shizune left the room with her pet pig Tonton... she was lucky this day... Tsunade was not too drunk... she missed Naruto a lot... he was very nice to her

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi EXE

"_First Sasuke… now Naruto…I keep loosing those who I hold dear_" Sakura thought as she cried…

"Calm down Sakura… Naruto is in our reach… we are just unable to reach him… as of yet… but we are close… we are recreating the jutsu that took him" Kakashi said as he patted her

"I guess… that I can wait… is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura asked

"This is beyond you Sakura… I am afraid you can't do anything about it" Kakashi said as he disappeared

Sakura shed many tears…

Hyuuga compound

"You need to use less force… you are to distracted Hinata-sama" Neji said to his cousin

Hinata fell limp to the ground… she was tired and was feeling hurt… physically and emotionally

Neji left the dojo and left Hinata alone… she shed some tears "N-n-Naruto-kuuuun…." She cried

"_Naruto-kun…. Where could you have gone?_" she thought as she fell into the floor to cry

ACDC Town

"_Hey Kyubii… had you ever had a family of your own?_" Naruto talked telepathically

"_**feh… looong time… even before the first kage fonded the village…"**_ Kyubii said

Naruto looked at Kyubii… he looked like he was in a trance of sorts

Naruto felt a pang of pain… he felt sorry for kyubii

"_**Don't missunderstand… I did to Konoha because they where harboring someone who tried to steal my power"**_ Kyubii said

"Hey Naruto…" Lan said as he slapped his back

"Hey Lan what's up?" Naruto asked

"You exploded on the classroom… and the teacher is kinda concerned… what did you do?" Lan asked

"Did someone hit me before exploding?" Naruto asked

"Someone threw an eraser… and then poof" Lan said

"That was a kage bunshin…." Naruto said to Lan

"A what?" Lan asked

"Kage bunshin… they are replicas of me… I can create a lot… and everything they learn I get it after they disappear" Naruto said

"Wow! That is awesome!" Lan exclaimed

Konoha

Crash

"Shinzune… bring more sake!" Tsunade yelled…

Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's wrist… "That's enough… Tsunade… I know how you feel but think of this… is this how Naruto would like to see you… in this shape and state? Look at yourself… you are a emotional wreck…" Jiraiya said…

"Shizune… please fill in for Tsunade for a while… she needs to rest" Jiraiya asked Shizune

Shizune nodded… and the two sanins where off

At a bar… far away from the hokage tower

"Drink this Tsunade-hime… it will help pass the hangover better" Jiraiya said in a concerned tone

"Tsunade… this is bad… you are to over stressed… you are binge drinking… Tsunade… I got something good for you… at least…" Jiraiya said

Tsunade looked at him… "You mean…"

"Yes… the jutsu he used… and where he is… we can go there…." Jiraiya said with a smile

"Jiraiya… I …" Tsunade was starting to cry…

Smoooch

Jiraiya… planted a kiss to Tsunade…

Tsunade fell of her chair… crossing her legs

"Jiraiya! What the hell…" Tsunade yelled while flushing red

"Tsunade… I am sorry…but you can't come with us… the village needs you… this is in case I don't make it" Jiraiya said smiling at the flustered face of Tsunade

"I will be leaving tomorrow… wish me and my exploration team good luck" Jiraiya said winking

Somwhere in Konoha

Knock knock knock

"Who could it be at this hour?" Sakura wandered

"Sakura Haruno? The Sanin Jiraiya has requested you for a S class mission along Kakashi Hatake" A shinobi said… and disappeared

" _I hope this mission is of what I think it is… Naruto… we are coming for you… hold on"_

ACDC Town

(In the school yard of ACDC school)

"Listen Lan… I need you and Megaman to record my jutsu… along with Kyubii… I need to see… what is wrong with my jutsu" Naruto said

"Go for it Naruto!" Lan cheered on

Naruto made 2 kage bunshins

"Futon: Rasenshurinken!" Naruto yelled as he hit the tree

The tree was shredded by the attack…. And Naruto fell into the ground… his arm severly damaged

"Naruto... oh my god… are you alright?" Lan shouted

"Damn…. Why can't I control it…!?" Naruto said

After going to the hospital to get checked Naruto they checked that there was damage at a cellular level…. They looked like they where shredded by microscopic needles

After being on the bacta tank he recovered quite well

The cells that where damaged where repaired… also Naruto found the experience on the bacta tank quite relaxing…

After healing he left for home with Lan… and reviewed the recordings…

"uhmm… it seams is nothing wrong with the usage of chakra… nor the elemental manipulation…. So what is wrong?" Naruto wondered outloud

"Perhaps your mind and heart are having a battle… or a conflict of sorts" Maylu said

"Maylu?" Naruto said surprised

"yahoo!" Maylu smiled as she greeted Naruto

"What did you mean?" Naruto asked to Maylu

"Well… it's a women's intuition… but you are thinking about something… something you said or done… that is making you fell… hurt inside" Maylu said

flashback

"I didn't kill you on a whim… and now… on a whim… I shall end your life" Sasuke said

"Now that you are about to die… you dream of being Hokage will never come true…" Sasuke said

"How can someone who couldn't even save his best friend… be called a Hokage?" Naruto said

"Please… Please… promise me… promise me that you will bring him back" Sakura said as she cried

"I AM MORE SPECIALL THAN YOU!!!!" A younger Sasuke said as he charged with a chidori

Flashback end

"To many to count… to many to care to remember…" Naruto said

Maylu hugged Naruto "That technique is made of wind… let your heart wonder free… wind is after all a free element" Maylu said

" That's right" said Roll… Maylu's NAVI

"Oh… hey Roll… how are you?"" Naruto greeted the pink girl NAVI

"Good evening Naruto" Roll greeted Naruto

Naruto went into the kitchen and found a note one from Lan and one from his adoptive mother… Lan took off with Dex to an amusement park and mom had to buy groceries

"Maylu… do you want something to drink?" Naruto asked her

"Yes…. I am parched…thank you" Maylu said

Naruto brought 2 costers and 2 glasses of fruit punch after talking about classes and netbattling… Maylu asked him the question she had long since had on her mind

"Ne… Naruto… do you have someone special back home?"

"Special…uh… yeah… there is this girl… I always liked… but all I ever got from her was being scolded… hehehe… she had a monstrous strenght after she trained with Tsunade baachan… she is pretty but can be really scary… but she loves someone else… someone I saw as a brother… and he is the one who I was searching for… since she asked… no, begged me to bring him back…" Naruto said looking past the walls… as if he was reliving the fight he had with Sasuke

Maylu give Naruto a hug and ruffled his hair… "You just have to keep going forward… you said it yourself… you never go back on your word"

"You are right…" Naruto said…

Maylu got a bit closer… she closed her eyes… she leaned a bit closer… then…

CRASH!!!

"What was that?!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Maylu off to investigate

"Osu!" a feminine voice said

"Yare yare… what sis wrong?" a lazy voice asked

"We found him!" a male gruffy voice said

"Naruto!" sakura jumped to him… tears rolling down her face…

"Sakura-chan! Ohayoo…" he said… himself not believing what he was seeing…

"Yo!" Kakashi sensei appeared out of the smoke reading his Icha Icha paradise

"Kakaakshi sensei" Naruto said

"Hey little brat" jiraiya... the sanin… came from the smoke

"Ero senin!" Naruto said… unable to control his feelings… tears dropped from his eyes

Sakura rushed over and hugged Naruto

"Naruto… I thought… we thought…that we… we…" Sakura said

"Sakura-chan… you should know me better… I can't die that easily" He said as he hugged Sakura…

"You really had us worried there kid… it was hard enough to figure the jutsu… but we also needed one more on our team…" Jiraiya said

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun?" A shy voice came…

From the shadows… a timid but beautiful and well-endowed Hinata stepped out…

Her eyes begun to swell up and begun to cry… and grabbed onto Naruto… "Oi... Hinata… are you okay?" Naruto asked her

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Shinobi exe

Maylu was overwellmed… from a ball of energy a dimentional rift has appeared

A young but well endowed girl just passed out on Naruto's hands

A cute pink haired girl… crying out in joy

A really confused blond boy… even more confused but happy

At seeing those two girls and the man behind them

"Yo!" the man said… he had a pale grey hair wearing a half mask that covered his face… a flak jacket that was a pale forest green… he had an aloof look on his face

Naruto ran and hugged his sensei and comrades

"Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan! And Hinata too how did you get here?" Naruto asked the trio

"We tried to recreate the jutsu you used… but it was a variant of the rasengan… so we asked for Jiraiya's help" Sakura said

Naruto twitched…. "Where is the Ero-senin?"

Somewhere in ACDC

"Ohh… so many rare beauties in here, this is my kind of town wahooo!!!" Jiraiya cheered

Many a girls felt a cold shiver up their spines…

Back to Naruto and company

"You mean to tell me… Jiriya… he is here?" Naruto was torn between happy and concerned on the female population well being

"Yes… he was separated from us during the time/dimention rift

The force tried to separate us but I managed to keep Sakura and Hinata with me… it appears Shikimaru and Ino alongside with Shino and Kiba where separated and tossed in other places" Kakashi said in a-matter-o-fact tone of voice

"WHAT? Most of the rookie 9 are here?" Naruto yelled

"Yeah, but we have to look for them… if Shikamaru's train of thought is as good as I think it is… he will go to the highest point in the city to see the terrain and secure his location" Kakashi said

Maylu took the people unto the house and helped Naruto serve some refreshments and explained the nature of the jutsu

"I was trying to recreate the Shunshin no Jutsu… alongside with the rasenshuriken… but I failed and the fox gave me some pointers… and I messed up on one of the handsigns and it blew me over here as you can see" Naruto explained

"I see… so the Shunshin no Jutsu alongside with the rasenshurigen created enough force in the fabric or temporal realities and shoved you into this dimention…" Kakashi said

"The what did what now?" Naruto was confused at his sensei statement

"Never mind… think you can take us to the highest building in here?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Sure Kakashi sensei Maylu… please take care of the house… I need to look for my friends" Naruto said as he disappeared with his comrades

"Take care Naruto-kun" Maylu said as she closed the door…

Naruto ran at top speed zig zaging trought the streets and climbing on to the buildings using chakra

"Kakashi sensei… can you locate any of them?" Sakura asked

"Not currently but they can't be to far away… after all I can cense Kiba's scent" Kakashi said

"us not that hard… he smells like a mutt" Naruto said

From a remote location

"Achoo!!" A young man riding a giant dog where strolling about

Suddenly sensed

"Someone must be talking about me" Kiba thought

On Maylu's house

Hinata woke up... feeling a bit ligheaded… she found a glass of cold water on the little table

"You are finally awake I see" a young man's voice came

"Uh?" Hinta was confused… a bright smiling boy and a young girl where sitting on other furniture keeping a close watch on the girl

"I am glad you passed out and we where concerned… Naruto carried you all the way here" Maylu said

"Naruto-kun… carried me?" Hinta asked

"he really is a nice guy… not only that but he is strong… way strong… to bad we don't fight like in your world… we fight differently by using technology right Mega?" Lan asked his machine

"Right Lan… just leave everything to me!" Megaman said

"What is that" Hinata asked not knowing what the machine is for

"Well let me tell you how I explained it to Naruto" Lan said

Back to Naruto and company

"Say… Naruto… what is that thing that you have in your hand right now?" Kakashi asked

"That would be my PET that contains my netnavi…" Naruto explained to Kakashi'

"What is a net navi?" Sakura asked him

" A netnavi is a computer program that has a life of his own… it can think and react and make real time decitions and has a personality on their own…. But it matches his operators perfectly this is my navi Kyuubii.exe" Naruto said

Kakashi examined the PET to his horror... kyubii… THE kyubii was there

Naruto nudged Kakashi "He is still bound to me by the seal… so don't worry"

Kakashi let a sight of relief… they entered a park and found someone sitting on the grass watching the clouds go by

"EH? Shikamaru? I thought you might go to the highest point to secure your location?" Naruto yelled at him

"Do you have to be so loud? Besides… it would be to tiresome to do something like that" Shikamaru said

End chapter 4

Sorry for the short chapter… I am busy lately and I need some rest… hopefully next chapter will be bigger


End file.
